


Warm and Comfy

by Whymethemusical



Series: WhymetheMusical's Short Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Naked Finn, Pining, Roomates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymethemusical/pseuds/Whymethemusical
Summary: Is there a good reason Finn is naked in Poe's bed? Nope.





	Warm and Comfy

Finn stepped out of the shower, a towel around his waist. He had just returned from a tough mission. They hadn’t lost anyone but more than enough had come back gravely injured and he hadn’t slept properly in four days. His limbs were sore and heavy and he was really looking forward to a good night’s sleep.  
He knew Poe wouldn’t be home tonight so he didn’t bother putting on sleep pants. Finn preferred to sleep naked but was always too self-conscious to do it in Poe’s presence. He fell onto his bed, pulled the sheets around him and immediately fell asleep.   
The next morning, Poe typed the passcode into his room that he shared with Finn. Poe was excited to see Finn, he had been out on a recruitment mission for a month. They had finished a week early and couldn’t wait to see his best friend. His duffel bag was dragging along the floor, his arms too tired to carry it properly.   
“Hey, Budd-,” Poe choked. He entered the room to see a very naked Finn barely covered by the sheets on his bed.   
Finn moaned sleepily.   
“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Poe laughed.  
“Hmmm?” Finn mumbled into Poe’s pillows. Poe moved further into the room, dumping his bag in the corner and gave Finn a second to catch up.   
Finn bolted into an upright position. He looked down at himself, seeing he was naked with the sheet just covering his lower half.   
“Shit,” he exclaimed, “Sorry Poe, I was so tired last night, I just fell into your bed without thinking.”   
“It’s ok, buddy,” Poe said, and it was. Why would it be a problem that Poe’s best friend, who he happened to have an increasingly embarrassing crush on, was butt naked in his sheets? Nope, not a problem. “Do you mind if I take my bed back? I’m basically dead on my feet.”   
“But it’s so warm and comfy,” Finn pouted. He must know what that does to me, an increasingly frustrated Poe.   
“Well, move over then, I’m not using your crappy bed.” Poe challenged. He wanted to see how far Finn was willing to go and he was also clearly delirious from exhaustion.   
Finn’s eyes widened, Poe smirked, knowing he would back out.   
Then Finn’s eyes narrowed, accepting the challenge and moved over, patting the bed next to him. “Hop in soldier.”   
Poe stripped off his flight suit, trying not to look too eager, leaving him in a tank top and his underwear. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his watch, placing it slowly on the dresser. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, was he really going to do this? He turned and slipped under the covers, next to a very very naked Finn.   
Poe lay on his back, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, then his exhaustion took over, his eyes fluttered closed. Before he lost full consciousness, he heard Finn whisper to himself, “what have you gotten yourself into, you idiot.”  
Poe awoke at about midday, he had shifted on to his side in his sleep. He tried to turn, when he realised there was a solid, warm mass behind him. Finn.   
He had forgotten. The other man’s arms were also wrapped tightly around his waist, so a quick escape was out of the question. Poe felt his heart speed up when he realised that Finn was still very naked.  
He moaned. Who just gets into bed with their naked crush? He thinks to himself, why am I so goddamn stubborn?  
Finn woke to Poe groaning into his pillow, he very quickly realised their position. Well no going back from here, I guess. He tightened his arms and pulled Poe even closer, resting his head in the crook of Poe’s neck, his lips right next to his ear.   
“Good morning,” He whispers sleepily, mouthing lazily at the stubbly skin. Poe went still.  
“Finn?”  
“Mhmm?” Finn snuggled closer again, running his nose into Poe’s neck, breathing in his scent.   
“What are you doing?” He could hear the uneasiness in the other man’s voice.   
Finn pulled back a small bit.   
“Do you want me to stop?”   
“No, but don’t you think we should take about it?” Poe slowly turned to face Finn, careful not to look down.   
“Poe, do you like me?” Poe nods, biting his lip. “Good, I like you too.”   
Poe huffed, a bit shocked, “It’s that easy, huh?”   
Finn smiled wide, “Why not?” he pulled Poe closer again, pressing him up against his body. He leaned across and hovered in front of Poe’s face, waiting for any resistance.   
Poe just moved closer, until their lips touched gently. They stayed still for a few seconds, just savouring how close they were. They both pulled back at the same time, Finn suddenly quite aware he was still very naked.   
“Um, I’m just going to put some pants on,” He whispered, blushing hard.   
“Oh, so now you’re suddenly shy, hmm?” Poe smirked.   
“Uh, no,” Finn chuckled, “I just…. Um …. Want to put some pants on…” Finn tries to climb over Poe to get out of the bed, while keeping the sheets around him.   
Poe laughs and wraps his arms around Finn, pulling the man on top of him.   
“Nuh, uh. You are not leaving this bed.” Finn struggled to escape but between Poe’s arms and the bed sheets tangled around his body, he was trapped. Realising his predicament, both men just started giggling.   
Poe took Finn’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. It was quite sloppy because both men were laughing. And soon that laughter turned to moaning, each man opening their mouths and sinking into each other.   
Poe was half way out of his tank top when his com-link beeped. They both groaned.   
“Don’t answer it,” Finn murmured against his cheek.  
“I have to, it’s the General,” Poe picked up the call while Finn complained how he was a “goody-two shoes.”   
“Commander Dameron, here,” He was still a bit breathless from making out. “Now? Finn too?” He sighed, “Ok, be there in 10.” He hung up the com-link and put a pillow over his face in the pillow and moaned loudly.   
“Poe, what’s wrong?” Finn asked, a little concerned.   
Poe lifted his head out of the pillow, “Security Council, 10 mins. We have to be there. Ugh, Finn we were so close. Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt this?”   
Finn threw his head back and just laughed, leaning over Poe and whispering in his ear. “Let’s go to that meeting, and when we come back, you’re going to turn off that fucking com-link and I am pinning you to this bed until we are both screaming.” He kissed Poe roughly, climbed out of bed and finally put some fucking clothes on.

**Author's Note:**

> From this Tumblr Prompt Post: https://ao3-hipster-fangirl-trash.tumblr.com/post/173730739494/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you  
> 6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> Give me your honest feedback, I'm trying to improve my writing :)


End file.
